


Karma's a bitch

by JohnLockgirl22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockgirl22/pseuds/JohnLockgirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one messed with the Fake AH Crew without Karma biting them in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma's a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. Plus I'm new to this whole thing so if I did something wrong, sorry and let me know. This mostly focuses on on Ryan and Ray but it's really Ahot6. Constructive Criticism would be nice. The title for Ryan's nickname was inspired by another story called The Great Sealand Takeover http://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012  
> The rival gang name I got from a story I read awhile ago but I forgot the title

The room was cold and small. It had concrete walls like a basement. It was only lit by a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room sat Robert Lane tied to a chair tightly.  
He doesn't remember how he got here. He remembered Hearing gunshots then…nothing. Obviously he was kidnapped, but his men would find him at some point.  
He tested the ropes around his ankles and wrists. They were expertly tied and dug into his skin. He looked around the room, no windows to tell if he was above ground or underneath.  
The door opened suddenly letting more light in making Lane wince and blink from the sudden change of lighting. A man with broad shoulders, a leather jacket and jeans strode in. The way he was twirling the knife like he belonged in the circus wasn't the most intimidating. What made the man shudder and lean back in his chair away from the man was the black leather skull mask on his head.  
The Mad Mercenary was quite known in the crime world. Other than the skull mask, no one but the AH crew and their men and women know what he looks like. The mask covered his face fully except his eyes which looked black in the lighting. It was spattered with what looked like blood. Lane was a bit worried about his men now. He was almost sure they’d be dead in 5 minutes if they tried looking for him.  
“Nice to see you Robert,” The Mad Mercenary said with his deep voice. Lane shuddered. “What do you want?” Lane asked with fake confidence. The Mad Mercenary chuckled and slipped his knife into his pocket.  
“Before we get down to business, I want to have a quick chat.” The man leaned asked the wall in a casual manner. “You know, man to man.” Lane didn't want to know what business he was talking about.  
“So…not long ago you went after someone in my crew…” The Mad Mercenary’s tone turned a bit harsher. Lane’s face paled at the memory. They got him back, what more does he want from him.  
“…that someone was closer to me than you know.” The Mad Mercenary pulled out his knife again. “You guys still lost, we beat you guys,” there was a moment of tense silence, and then the mercenary’s voice turned cold. “That wasn't enough for me though. The only thing that stopped me from going after you then was Geoff. You hurt Ray, now you have to pay. I have you here and now we’re going to have some fun,” Lane’s eyes widened at the realization. “Well… more fun for me than you.”  
Robert then realized he wasn't here for information or to defeat his team. He was simply here for The Mad Mercenary’s revenge. His mind was filled with regret. He’d known who he was messing with when he kidnapped Ray, the Fake AH Crew’s beloved innocent boyfriend. He also knew Ray and the Mad Mercenary had a special bond. He was trying to break the group, but doing that only seemed to fuel them with anger and determination. Yeah, the Starbomb crew lost but Lane didn't know it wasn't over. The end of the battle to everyone else was not the last step for the Mad Mercenary. The last step for the Mad Mercenary was revenge, and he always got his revenge.  
“I’m sorry; I swear we won’t mess with you guys again!” Lane pleaded as the mercenary got up from against the wall. “Too late,” The Mad Mercenary said simply. He grinned behind the mask. The pathetic criminal has resulted to begging. He cracked his neck and got to his last step.  
When Ryan walked into the crew’s apartment everyone turned to him. “Where the hell were you the past 24 hours?!” Geoff yelled. The 5 in the room were the only one’s not scared of him.  
“I was taking care of some business outside of town.” Ryan said sitting down in between Ray and Michael. “What business did you do that you couldn't tell us where you going?” Geoff asked rolling his eyes at Ryan’s response.  
“Sorry, but I’m finished with it now so… just chill.” Ryan said turning on the TV. Everyone but Ray snorted at Ryan’s response. They all turned to the TV, distracted by whatever was on.  
Ray somehow had a feeling of what Ryan did, even though the older man was unpredictable. The Puerto Rican looked down at his healing wrists. Memories flashed in his head for a sec. He was tied to a chair while a man cut his cheek with a knife and asked for information.  
The man forced himself to stop thinking of the horrendous memories. Instead he turned to look up at Ryan’s face. He was growing a little bit of stubble and his blue eyes seemed brighter than usual. Ray smiled and reached up and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek.  
The man turned and looked at Ray. He saw the healing cut on his face and felt the need to go back in time and relive torturing the man who hurt his rose. His thoughts were interrupted when Ray said something quietly.  
“Thanks Rye-bread.” Ryan smiled and pecked Ray on the lips. Ryan knew that Ray most likely knew what Ryan was doing yesterday. “Don’t think about it.” Ryan said and watched as Ray nodded and cuddled up underneath Ryan’s arm.  
There wasn't going to be any more trouble with the Starbomb crew. No one messed with the Fake AH Crew without Karma biting them in the ass.


End file.
